


You Don't Have to Go Home Alone

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late on a Friday night (really Saturday morning) for Matt to catch a flight home so, he weighs his options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Go Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is real person fiction. The people are real, the story isn't. Don't like, don't read.

“2 am is a good a time as any to stop, I suppose,” this week’s director addressed the crowd, “I think that’s all we are going to get in this week. Let’s call it a night… or rather morning. Great work everyone. Have a great weekend.”

Matt was relieved. He was used to the 16 hour days of shooting and he never really minded the long hours, but the diet he had to be on to shoot The Normal Heart final scenes zapped all his energy and he was almost always depending on reserves by the end of the night. He knew the restraints on his body would make work difficult, but sometimes it seemed to be too much.

It was times like this he wished he was home. Despite his exhaustion, he wanted to be on the next flight to LA, even if he had to be on a plane going in the opposite direction not much more than 24 hours later. On Friday nights, he usually left the studio and went straight to the airport, eager to go home to his family. But, as it sometimes happens, shooting went on longer than expected and there would be no flights back west at this hour.

Frustrated, he texted Simon. It was only 11 pm there, but he didn’t want to call because the boys were hopefully asleep. Simon texted back and suggested that it was probably for the best that he not brave air travel this weekend and try to catch up on some much needed sleep instead. In his exhaustion, Matt agreed and thanked all that was holy that he would be home in a few short weeks. There have been a few days that that thought was the only thing that got him out of bed in the morning.

As Matt slipped his phone away and got all of his things together to go home, Tim stopped him.

“Matty, you know I love you, but honestly you look like you’ve been through the ringer,” his friend told him.

“Careful with the flattery Tim, you wouldn’t want me to get an overblown ego.” Matt was too tired to sound sarcastic, but he was sure Tim caught his meaning anyway.

“Nah, you’re too good a guy for that to happen,” Tim replied, “But seriously, you look like you could use some help.”

“I just need some sleep,” Matt said.

“Do you want to come home with me? I have extra room,” Tim said, hopefully.

“Nah, I should be fine. Thanks though,” Matt answered.

“Are you sure? I would certainly enjoy the company. I’m not flying home this weekend either. Plus, I made a promise.”

Matt was so tired that he could barely understand the last few words Tim said, but he agreed and followed him to the waiting town car.

Once inside the car, Matt slouched against the seat and unabashedly against Tim’s broad chest.

Tim put his arm around the younger man and said, “Shh… Matty, it’s all going to be okay.”

“You’re a good friend. A real good friend. I might be hearing things, but I thought I heard you say that you made a promise?”

“You heard right. I talked to Simon not too long ago and he mentioned keeping an eye out for you. Now, before you say anything, I don’t want you to be upset, he knows that you are a grown man and can take care of yourself, but that doesn’t mean we all couldn’t use a bit of help now and again. I promised him I would look out for you, even though I was planning to already. We have always looked out for each other, no reason for that to change.”

“Yes, yes I know, you are very thoughtful and all those other good things, but no more words for the rest of the night. Too tired. Sleep now,” Matt said, teetering on the edge of delirium.

“Okay Matty, I’ll wake you up when we get there,” Tim said softly.

“Thanks, Tim.” Matt said before falling asleep against Tim’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for run_the_con for citrinesunset's prompt, "change of plans."


End file.
